Lonely in Darkness
by Nikki Whitecraft
Summary: When one is trapped in Darkness, how do their thought's flow.


Title: Lonely

Author: NikkiWhitecraft

Disclaimer: Petshop of horrors does not belong to me

Warnings: Angst, Major Character Death and spoilers for book ten

Author Notes: This is the first time ever for me, writing something within the Petshop of horrors fandom, please excuse the bad grammar, this is unbeta'ed so all mistakes and faults are my own.

Enjoy

In a small hospital on the outskirts of Edinburgh in Scotland, a doctor in a white coat walked into a private room holding a single patient, looking over the young mans vitals and files; he makes a few notes to update the patient's information. Only looking up when a small nurse walked into the room with a new IV bag full of solution in her hands.

"Hello Doctor Maxwell any change in our John Doe yet?" Doctor Maxwell looked over at the nurse that had for the past five years been looking after the aforementioned John Doe, shaking his head in a negative manner he went back to checking the patient's stats. All the while the nurse changed the IV that was connected to the patient's arm chatting all the time about this and that and what was happening in the world, finishing with their tasks they both left the room closing the door leaving the young man with sun kissed blond hair alone in the darkness.

Alone in the room the young man laid motionless yet if one looked closer you would see the slightest flicking of the eyes under the closed lids, showing that even if the body was still the mind was anything but.

Trapped within the patient's mind an endless mantra going round and round "Please don't leave me in the dark, don't leave me alone please. I can't stay here I have to get better I need to find him; I have to learn how to fly so I can find him again."

Another day would pass and again the same nurse and doctor go in to check up on the patient, checking the stats, changing the IV and catheter bag, a routine they have been doing for five years. Ever since John Doe was bought into the hospital, unconscious and bleeding from a collection of wounds. Caused by the car crash where the patient was the only one to have survived, if you could call it survival. Once more their jobs completed, they leave the room closing the door behind them, once more leaving the man alone in the dark trapped within his own mind.

"I can't be here, I need to find him, and I have to tell Chris I'm alive. I… I have to learn how to fly. Fifteen years, I… I think that's how long, I'm not sure but I've been trying to find him, the man that changed me, I'm not afraid anymore. I understand, I was so stupid, I spent so many afternoons and night in that cool exterior and was blind to it all, with it's many odd happenings but still oh so peaceful atmosphere, just like it's owner, just like it's owner. I need to find him, please let me find him. I don't want to be in the darkness anymore, please help… help me please"

Another night passes and again the same doctor and nurse returns to the patients beside, the doctor checking his vitals and stats, Doctor Maxwell jerked at the sudden change in the pattern from the machines connected to John Doe's brain.

Closing his eyes in grief Doctor Maxwell marked down on his sheet at how the patterns were slowing down and becoming sluggish, shaking his head at the nurse he turned and walked out the room wondering how long it would be before the brain shut down completely.

Watching the doctor leave the nurse brushed some stands of short hair from John Does face, remember the loss of the long hair bight blond hair that he had once, but had to be cut for health reasons. Shaking her head and chastising herself about getting too emotionally close to her patients she changed the IV packs and the catheter that was connected the bedside, taking on last look she leaves and closes the door behind her.

"I'm alone again, I don't like being alone. But I guess I've been alone all the time I been searching, searching for my friend, my dearest friend. But I'm so tired now, I'm tired of looking, I couldn't look now even if I wanted to, I can think and feel but, but my body won't respond to what I want it to do. No I… I… think it's time to stop looking and to stop just stop, I just wish… I wish I could have told D how I felt. All those times we sat, had his weird ass tea. How it affected me, warmed me, soothed me and how much I grew to love the man. Jill would've had a field day with that confession, I never see Jill again, I hope she's ok, I hope she can forgive me. I had to look; I just had to find him for me and for Chris."

The patients breath hitches in the darkness, the heart monitor slowing with every passing second.

"Chris, little brother, I'm sorry please, please forgive me, but I did it for you too, you missed him just as much as I did. But I'll never see the man he helped you to become.

It's so dark I, I'm… I'm starting to like the darkness now, reminds me of the shop. I'm just so tired, I just I would like to sleep. No more thoughts, no more feelings, no more regrets just to rest."

A high pitched squeal suddenly goes off in the room; the door bangs open flooding the room with a light that chased away the darkness as the nurses on duty rushed in. Running over to the patient they start the CPR to try and restart his heart.

Over and over they try to get the heart started. Eventually more nurses and the doctor on duty enter the room, using a Defibrillator to try to bring the heart beat back. To every person in that room it felt like hours had passed but eventually they had to stop knowing it was useless and that the Patient was gone.

As the people leave the room, they leave the door wide open letting in the light, the nurse that had cared for the patient for nearly five years; looks back at the doctor that was disconnecting the body from the many machines surrounding it. "What is going to happen to the body now doctor?" she enquiries.

Stopping what he was doing Doctor Barnes looks at the nurse "the same thing that happens with every John and Jane Doe, his body will be processed and then cremated" holding the door open for the doctor she whispers "but what of the ashes?"

Stopping beside her Doctor Barnes placed a hand gently on her shoulder squeezing it gently "I don't know" the doctor guides the nurse from the room closing the door behind themselves, leaving the now cooling corpse in the darkness it so hated and yet in the end so loved, alone with it secrets, its wishes and dreams to be forgotten by all but a select few who knew him as John Doe. But to be remembered and missed dearly by those that knew him as Leon Orcot, unaware of his lonely passing in a small hospital on the outskirts of Edinburgh city.

The End


End file.
